2017
2017 is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse. Created on June 2, 2014. Previous Episode (title): Origin of the Mutated Species Previous Episode (continuity): The Secret of Sugilite Part 3 Next Episode: Escape From Tennyson Plot Shouts can be heard from far off, and an explosion is shown, with Max flying backwards without his right arm. (Ben 3 years in the future): Grandpa, no! (Max 3 years in the future): Argh! (He gets up and sees for himself.) It's okay grandson, the Plumbers will equip me with a new one. (He faints as Ben rushes towards him and kneels.) (Paradox): (teleporting in) And history repeats itself once more. (He looks at Ben's wrists.) Why do you have a Biomnitrix? (Ben): I received it 3 years ago, from Eon! (Paradox): Oh no, this isn't right at all! Does Eon realize what he's done? (Ben): Well, I mean, it was a pretty good deal for me. All he got was a way to track someone named Ken, but he wasn't my cousin. (Paradox): The nerve of him... Ken is your son, Ben! (Ben): My what?! (Paradox): Didn't he tell you this? (Ben): No. Or if he did, he made me forget somehow. (Paradox): Do you remember any of your adventures from 3 years ago? (Ben): ...come to think of it, no! (Paradox): That's impossible! There should not be a way to erase memories! Something must have happened to the timestream, something big! (Eon): (appearing through a portal): How right you are! (Paradox): You! What have you done to the timestream? (Eon): To be quite honest, I'm not really sure. I remember that something happened, something big. But... I really just can't recall- (A Limax giant knocks Eon over.) Oof! Wait, what year are we in now? This Time War is too confusing! (Paradox): The year 2017, the Limax Wars. They have already taken Methanos, as they do gain strength from heat. (Eon): Son of a Walkatrout! I really do not have time for Limaxes right now, the Chronians are almost on the verge of extinction, thanks to those new teleporting Chronosapiens. (Paradox): Are they evolved? (Eon): I'm not sure... and why do you care? You're probably the one who sent them, Paradox! I'd attack you here and now if I could, but you're on the astral plane now, aren't you? (Paradox): We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen! (Ben): Hey, I'm still here trying to fight these Limaxes, so if neither of you can help, may you please leave? (Eon): (smiles evily) Alright, I'll leave... and I may as well take these Limaxes with me! (He opens a portal and sucks the giant Limax in before it closes.) (Ben): Uh, thanks, I guess. (Paradox): No! Eon, where did you send it? (Eon): For some reason, I had an urge to send it 3 years ago from now! Give an hour or two. (Ben): So, it'll fight me with my unexperience and a new Biomnitrix? How fair is that?! I bet past me doesn't even know about- (Eon): Probably not, which is why I'm taking advantage of this too! (He opens up another portal and jumps inside.) (Ben): No! (He tries to go in, but it closes.) (Paradox): I would have stopped you anyway, but I knew you wouldn't make it in time and I physically can't touch you. (Ben): Great. Now what are we going to do? (Paradox): I know a secret which Eon does not. He can't alter the past if we're still here. Because we have not yet faded away, his plan didn't work. Your past self will prevail, I guarantee it! (Theme song.) Ben and Gwen are walking towards their house directly after the last special. (Ben): Alright, so who do we have in the new jail now? (Gwen): We have Jonah Melville, his henchman Duane, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, and Thunderpig. (Ben): That's a good day's work for the Tennyson Team, even if I don't remember arresting Thunderpig. (Gwen): ...I just realized something. We can't stay at my house. (Ben): Why not? (Gwen): Err, it's a family matter. My parents are...remodeling. (Ben): I thought they disappeared just like mine did. (Gwen): I must have been mistaken... just think for a second. Is there anyone we can stay with temporarily? (Ben): Don't you mean forever? (Gwen): (She snaps her fingers.) I got it! Great-Aunt Vera! Grandpa's Sister! (Ben): Doesn't that mean she'll be after us? (Gwen): I don't think Grandpa would tell her, she doesn't even know aliens exist! (Ben): She was there during the whole Limax thing though. (Gwen): Ugh. Ben, we don't have time for arguing. I'll teleport us. (Ben): I thought teleporting hurt- (Gwen): Come on, Ben! Pakmar might've called The Plumbers already and they may be on their way right now! (Ben): Okay, sheesh. Don't need to be such a- (they teleport) (Vera): (opening her door to see a flash of pink light) What on Earth is- (Ben and Gwen arrive from it, both of them looking fine.) Ben! Gwen! How nice to see you! I see you working on that teleportation, Gwen! Nicely done! (Ben): Gwen, didn't you say- (Gwen): Umm, I forgot. She does know. (Vera): Come on in, come in! It's been so long! The last time I saw you, the Limax almost got us! (Ben): Yeah, that was what-7 years ago? Long time indeed. (Vera): Oh wait, I thought you kids should know, do you remember Marty, my neighbor? (Ben): Kind of. (Vera): We're married now and have adopted! (Gwen): Oh congratulations, but I have to ask you about Max, has he- (Vera): Our son's name is Clyde, Clyde Fife after Marty's last name. He's six now, I bet you just cannot wait to meet him. (Gwen): Yes, but- (Vera): Marty! Clyde! We have guests! (Marty): (coming through the side of the house) Well I'll be! Ben and Gwen! I never did meet you two all those years back! Guess I'm your great-uncle now! Oh, and by the way, Vera has informed me of all your alien shanigans. And Ben, I do believe I've seen you on the teley quite a few times. (Clyde): (squeezing through Marty's legs) Hey guys! My name is Clyde! I am six years old! (He holds up three fingers on each hand.) I was ad-op-ted one year ago by Ve-ra and Mar-ty! (Gwen): He's adorable, but has Max told you what recently happened? (Vera): What? You mean about that awful Albedo kidnapping you? (Gwen): What? No, that was nearly a month ago, we were still 16! (Vera): Well, I certainly haven't heard anything since- (Gwen): No offense, but I need to scan your mind. (She does so.) Alright, it's the truth. And you aren't a Lmax either. (Vera): I thought you destoryed them 7 years ago! (Ben): You never know with bad guys. It's like they always come back in a cycle or something. (Gwen): Alright, I'm sorry to have bothered you Vera, but we should probably get going. (Ben): Wait, what? Gwen, you said that this is what we wanted, if she didn't know! (Vera): Didn't know what? ...Actually, it's probably best if I don't. I don't know how much more news this old heart of mine can take! I was so upset when a clone of yours kidnapped you, Ben. (Ben): Well, we need a place to stay, and- (Gwen): Ben! (Marty): Sure you kids can stay! Come on, I'll set up two of the guest rooms! Come on, Clyde. (Clyde): (running after Marty) Yay! New best friends for me! The secen shifts to later that night. (Clyde): (shaking Ben in his sleep) Wake up, Benjamin. This is urgent. (Ben): (waking up) Huh? Clyde? What ware you- (Clyde): No time to explain. That whole little kid act was a lie, by the way. I'm actually quite intelligent for my age. And don't wake up Gwen, she's giving off bad vibes. Just come with me. (Ben): (getting up) Alright, what's up? (Clyde): I know about this alien buisness as well. I've heard about your Limax encounter all those years ago, and I found the spot of your last battle. One survived and they've multiplied. Coincidentally, they're planning their attack tonight I've heard. I planted a bug near them which I can hear through a walkie-talkie. A giant Limax suddenly appeared out of nowhere and they now have the numbers they need. (Ben): Oh, geez! We gotta sneak up on them! (He looks at the watch on his left arm) And I think that I've got just the alien! (Ben): (transforms) Overkill! (He looks at Clyde.) I know, it's a stupid name for this guy. It was a joke by Gwen. But this guy can spy efficiently. Let's go! They arrive before a crater, and Clyde ducks down next to Overkill so he isn't spotted. (Ben): I just realized, something must have happened that I forgot about that made the Biomnitrix act up. The one on my left now gives me new aliens. (Clyde): Does it matter? (Ben): Sorry, no. Okay, I'll sneak in and- (he times out) (Ben): Oh, come on! (He covers his mouth, but it is too late as the Limax see him.) (Limax Giant): It's the Omnitrix-wielder! Get him! (Other Limaxes rush at them.) (Clyde): We're toast! (Ben): Not if I can help it. I seem to recall their weakness. Just a drop of water could kill them. Well then how about- (he transforms with the watch on his right arm) (Ben): (having transformed effectively) Waterhazard! (The Limaxes stop in thier tracks and instantly run the other way.) Ah-ha! This should be a piece of cake, now. (He sprays water at them, killing them all instantly besides the Giant Limax.) (Giant Limax): Normally we prefer the elderly humans. But you will have to do once you time out. (Ben): Good luck with that, Waterhazard isn't going any- (Eon jumps out of portal and hits Waterhazard's Omnitrix symbol, timing him out.) (Ben): Hey! Was that you, Clyde? (He turns around.) (gasps) Gasp! Eon! I vaguely remember you telling me that I'd see you soon. (Eon): Funny, I don't! Now, (looking at the Giant Limax) sick him! (Giant Limax): You're a human too, aren't you? (Eon): Wrong Eon. And I'm also the one who sent you here and can send you back! So do as I say! (Giant Limax): Yes, sir! (Ben): Oh yeah? Well, get a load of- (he looks at the one on his right arm again) (Ben): (transforms) Walkatrout! (He looks at his hands.) Son of a- Wait, that was used in this episode already, wasn't it? (Giant Limax): Ooh! A walkatrout! The only thing we enjoy more than humans! (He sprints towards him.) (Ben): Of course. (He makes a desperate and failing attempt to run away.) (Clyde): Ben, time out already! (Ben): Oh, yeah! (He does so as the Giant Limax grabs him.) (Giant Limax): Now I've got you, human! (Ben): Not cool dude, let me go! (Both of his Biomntrixes flash and scan the Giant Limax, blinding him and making him let go of Ben.) Whoa, what just happened? (He notices the Omnitrix on his left arm flash.) (Biomnitrix): New DNA sample unlocked. Limax. (Ben): Okay, so it isn't new, but my Biomnitrix can unlock locked forms! Even better! (He is about to turn into a Limax when the Giant Limax grabs his left arm.) Stop it! (They tussle, and the Giant Limax accidently presses something on Ben's left arm, turning him into a white crash-test dummy with its symbols turned into Omnitrix symbols.) (Ben): (now transformed) Mimic! Hey, what can this guy do? (Giant Limax): Oh no! Please, stand back! You're evil! (Ben): I am? (Giant Limax): The whole galaxy knows your race! Please, turn back to human and I'll let you go! (Ben): Sheesh. Baby. (he times out) (Eon): Curses! With Mimic now, Ben is unstoppable. Nice work, Limax. We have to go now. (He opens another portal and pulls the Giant Limax and himself inside before it closes.) (Clyde): (running over) Whoa! What was that? (Ben): i don't know, but I think I have a new secret weapon. And his name is Mimic! (Suddenly a giant ship lands in the crater next to them.) (Voice coming from the crater): Ben, we have to go. Again. NOW! (Ben): Do I know you? (Voice): We litterally just saw each other. And I have a hoverboard for you. You mysteriously vanished last time before I could. (Ben): Huh? (Voice): Never mind. Just get in. I know you can tell that you trust me. (Ben): He's right... (He turns towards Clyde.) Go back home and don't say a word. Ben runs into the ship and it takes off as the episode ends. (Note: The title of this episode refers to the movie set 5 years earlier, 2012.) Characters Good Guys: The Tennyson Team *Ben *Gwen Professor Paradox Kenneth Tennyson (mentioned) Ken 10 (mentioned) Teleporting Chronosapiens (mentioned) Vera Marty Clyde Fife Future Ben Future Grandpa Max Current Max (mentioned) Pakmar (mentioned) Plumbers (mentioned) Voice from ship (cameo) Aliens: Overkill Waterhazard Walkatrout Mimic (first appearance) Villains: Eon Limax Jonah (mentioned) Duane (mentioned) Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk (mentioned) Thunderpig (mentioned) Albedo (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1